Day At The Fair
by RayElaineFan
Summary: Ray and Elaine spend the day at the fair. Romance and Fluffiness in this fic. No Flames or Rude Comments Please!


Title: A Day At the Fair

Author: Shafarah White

Beta: The Joker

Copyright: 2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the Real Ghostbusters.

It was a nice hot summer day at the fair. Ray and Elaine had the weekend off from their jobs and they had decided to spend it there.

As soon as they paid for their admission, they entered and decided to go on the rides first.

"What do you say we go on the Rock 'n' Roll Twist?" Ray asked.

Elaine smiled. "Sure, why not?"

They headed over to the ride, where the queue wasn't too long. Only a few people were ahead of them.

Five minutes later it was their turn to get on. After making sure everyone was in their seats and firmly secured, the ride started. Ray and Elaine were laughing with joy and holding on to each other as the ride spun around.

The ride was over a little later and Ray and Elaine got off smiling, having thoroughly enjoyed it.

"That was fun," Ray grinned. "If I say so myself."

"I agree," Elaine grinned back. "Do you want to go on the Fireball ride?" she asked as she pointed to a roller coaster.

"Sure, of course." Ray said as they walked over to the ride.

Ray made sure his glasses were secured so he wouldn't lose them during the ride.

Ray and Elaine were holding each other's hand during the ride as they were rocketing up and down enjoying themselves.

After leaving the ride, Ray and Elaine's hair was mussed up by the ride and Ray's glasses were askew.

"I never had this much fun. How are you, Ray?" Elaine laughed.

"Yes I know. I'm glad you like roller coasters," Ray laughed along with her.

After going on a few more rides, the couple decided to take a break to get something to eat and to play some games.

After eating, Elaine wanted to play the skeetball game, so they headed towards the booth where the game was located. They paid and started playing.

"This is awesome!" Elaine replied as she was sending a ball down the lane. "It's one of my favorite games."

"Really?" Ray asked teasingly, "Look at my score. I'm pretty good at this."

After that was over with, Ray and Elaine decided to go to another game booth. "Pop the Balloon and Win a Prize."

Ray opted to give that a try. He paid three dollars to try and he missed the first two tries. But after the third, he won a prize. He won a stuffed cat that had "I love you," written on it.

"Here Elaine, I won this for you," he smiled.

"Aww this is so cute," Elaine cooed. "Thank you, sweetie."

She leaned over and gave Ray a kiss on his cheek that caused him to blush.

"You're welcome," he replied.

After playing a few more games they decided to leave the games.

This day had been great for them so far, despite there being a little rain later in the day.

Elaine wanted to get on the Ferris Wheel. Ray did, too. They both headed over there, where there was a little wait. They didn't mind, though.

It was their turn now and they took their seats. After making sure they were ready, the ride started.

It went up slowly and stopped at the top.

"This is awesome. I really enjoyed going on the Ferris Wheel. It's the best part of the fair." Elaine smiled while leaning on her husband's shoulder. "Remember the one in Morrisville, Ray?"

"Yes, I do. It was wonderful, especially the fireworks at the end of the night. That was great." Ray smiled remembering the time when he and Elaine were younger.

"Yeah, then we held hands afterwards." She smiled again.

"I love you, Ray."

"I love you too, Elaine."

After the ride was over, they got out. It was now ten o'clock at night and the fair would be closing soon around half past eleven.

"Do you want to go on the Tunnel of Love?" Ray asked.

"I thought you never asked." Elaine smiled as they headed to the ride.

As they rode, they were admiring the scenery, adorned as it was with love hearts and statues of cherubs.

"This is really nice," said Elaine. "They did a good job on this ride and it looks so romantic."

"I agree, sweetheart," Ray grinned. "I'm glad that I got to ride this with you."

"Oh Ray," Elaine smiled as she scooted closer to Ray.

"Elaine," he breathed.

Their lips met and started kissing.

After getting off the ride, Ray and Elaine held each others' hand. Elaine's hair was messy and Ray had pink lipstick marks all over his face.

Looking at each other, they left the carnival knowing that they'd had a great day. They would do this again real soon.

The End


End file.
